hetalia_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
The Birth of Elizabetha
We all know the nephilims Sam, Desmen, and Elizabetha, but, there was one that noone ever heard or known. After God made them, he decided to make another nephilim as well. He gave her emotion, long black hair, pale skin, and wide green eyes. She may not be a assasination of him, but she was yet the chosen spirits that was going to rule Earth one day God thought to himself and said to the angels "I'll name it Elizabetja." Before he decided to let her into the world, he taught the little girl about aura and how to control her powers. She grew up quickly and mastered aura pretty well until God trusted her, giving the child the most powerful yet deadliest weapon ever, called the Godly Realm. One day, when Elizabetja was admiring Earth, he asked him "M'lord?" she said. "Will I rule Earth one day?" "I'm sure you will," he replied. She gave him a big grin and held the Earth tightly next to her. "Sophilcus Deledtarius*," She said. ~A few years later, thanks to the heavens~ Elizabetja was lonely. She looked at the heavens until God rushed to her, frightening the child. "Elizabetja," He said with a gentle voice. "Yes m'lord?" she answered back. "I was supposed to tell you this a long time, but I thought I would tell you now.." He looked down at her "You have a brother." "A brother.." she said eagerly. "Who is he? where?" "His name is Desmen," he replied "I will let you see him, but my guide will have to lead you because I don't want you to get lost." "Okay!" she giggled and jumped up, almost falling. God gave her some normal looking clothes; a long white shirt and black leggins that ends to your knee. "Be safe, take your Realm, and stay out of trouble okay?" He said, giving her a blue raincoat. "I promise m'lord," she laughed "I'll really miss you.." She jumped off the clouds and gracefully fell, her head facing like the end of a umbrella and her things, dancing alongside her. "HEY, ELIZABETJA!" her guide called out, falling aside her. "Oh, I'm sorry," she said, standing on the air "Watch this!" she grabbed his hand and did a twirl to the house where they were at. She dropped softly and looked up, placing her suitcase on the floor. "Whew," she said, twirling. "Well, see you later, and thank you, Mr.guide." He smiled and disapeared quickly. She walked up to the door and sighed with nervousness "Here goes..." she rang the doorbell and a lady came in. "Hello!" she said. "Are you alone?" ''"My big brother," ''she thought. "I'm going to meet my brother for the first time..." "Hello?" she softly said, interrupting her thoughts. "Are you okay? come in. Oh my manners! I'm Alaska. Nice to um, meet you!" She walked in and dropped her realm. She saw the man for the first time, ''"Big brother..." ''she thought again. Her eyes filled with tears and her body was frozen solid. She felt like she was going to break in pieces when she saw him. "I'm looking for someone named Desmen," she shyly said, frozen. "Oh, okay," Alaska said, walking back in the room. "Hey, Desmen," she called out. "There's a little girl calling for you." "Hm?" Desmen walked out and saw the teenager out there, standing like a statue and looking at him. "I'm sorry," he said, scratching his head. "I don't own no little girl." "You idiot!" She said, angrily. She didn't like being called a little girl because it would make her pathetic. "Remember me? I'm your sister!" Desmen looked down confusingly. "I have a sister?" Elizabetja facepalmed and looked back at him. "My goodness..." she said, stressing. "I was sent by God to come here and live with you," She said. "I can't believe it," Desmen grunted. "How do you know you guys are related" Desmen's friend S.U. asked. "We were made Nephlims, we are immortal," Elizabetja explained "Aaaaand.." she pointed her Realm at his face. "That doesn't mean your related," he said, pushing the Realm away with his finger "Ow..." he got a cut from the realm. "There's other Nephilims, like Samantha and Angelica." "Who is that?" She asked. Samantha and Angelica walked out "Is everything alright?" Angelica said. Elizabetha turned her head and saw the two. One had light blond, but short hair, wearing a purple dress, and one had long black hair, red eyes, a claw sticking out her mouth and wearing a long shirt with no pants. "Ehhh.." Elizabetha said, confused. Desmen stuttered "I don't get i-" Elizabetha glomped the man and put her finger near his lip "Shhh...you are talking too much, big brother," she laughed. Since Desmen had no feeling, he just stand there and didn't do anything, but let her hug the living daylights out of him. Sophilcus Deledtarius*: Someday I'll will be ruler, but for now, I'm just in training but; someday...